


i love you (you can't hear me), i love you (you don't know it's me)

by jaeyongficfest, xuxicentric



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, jaeyong being idiots ig, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongficfest/pseuds/jaeyongficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxicentric/pseuds/xuxicentric
Summary: Where Jaehyun takes advantage of his best friend's broken phone.





	i love you (you can't hear me), i love you (you don't know it's me)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, it's my first time joining a fic fest! I hope I did justice to the author's prompt. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this. Thank you so much! :>

Jaehyun and Taeyong walk along the path leading them away from the university. The two of them enjoy the silence, and if they’re being truthful, it’s one of the things they both appreciate with each other; that after a long, tiring day, there would be someone willing to walk along the starry night sky with neither of them saying something because they find solemnity and peace with the noise that the busy streets make while making their way to their favorite tea shop just around the block.

Jaehyun fights the urge to hold the other’s hand. It may seem like an easy job, considering he’s literally doing this almost everyday (he hears Johnny’s voice at the back of his head, saying:  _ Dude, how are you not used to shooing away the constant want to hold Taeyong’s hand?)  _ But to Jaehyun, it’s an everyday obstacle he must overcome. No, holding Taeyong’s hand while walking is  _ not _ normal. He’s never done it before. Hell, he’s never even initiated hand-holding with Taeyong before because the first time that happened (Taeyong took his hand, of course), his traitor ears started to  _ burn. _ Jaehyun hates the fact that his tell when he’s feeling flustered is too obvious.

When they reach the small tea shop, Taeyong immediately motions for Jaehyun to find a seat for them already. The latter reaches for his wallet, “Hey, here’s my share.”

Taeyong shakes his head. “It’s on me tonight.”

“What’s the occasion? Aced your Chemistry test?” Jaehyun jokes. He knows Taeyong’s been all over the place a few days now because of the long Chemistry exam he’s supposed to take today. Not that Jaehyun’s doubting his best friend’s intellectual capacity, he just thinks Taeyong and Chemistry aren’t exactly the greatest pairing in the world.

“As a matter of fact, yes.” Taeyong grins at him before turning to the counter to order. “Hi! One Tall Iced Chai Latte and One Tall Chocolate Milk Tea, add  _ boba _ for the latter please.”

“Seriously?” Jaehyun obviously couldn’t believe it. Wasn’t it just last night this guy was whining about being sure he’s never going to even pass the cursed test even with Jaehyun tutoring him? “What happened to Lee-Taeyong-the-nursing-student-who-will-eventually-get-kicked-out-of-uni-because-he-failed-chemistry? Wasn’t he just excessively whining to me at eleven thirty in the evening last night?”

“Excuse you.” Taeyong hits the other’s chest lightly. “I’m a changed person. I have found enlightenment. Now go grab our drinks since you still haven’t found us a seat.” 

They sit in one of the three booths in the tea shop that has no one else inside besides the two of them, the person at the counter and the person making the drinks—another reason why Jaehyun and Taeyong like it here so much, it’s not quite crowded in this time of the day.

“Changed person, huh?” Jaehyun inserts his metal straw through the hole and sips on his Chai Latte. “Whoever could have helped you with your struggle?”

He watches Taeyong happily drinking his chocolate tea and chewing the boba in his mouth. Jaehyun wants to coo at the sight but of course, he stops himself. He can’t ruin anything, he doesn’t want to ruin anything. He notices a drip of chocolate on the corner of his best friend’s lips and for the nth time, fights the damn urge to wipe it with his thumb. (Or mouth, you know.) Instead, he offers a table napkin to Taeyong.

“Thanks.” Taeyong puts his drink down and wipes his lips with the table napkin. “Lucas, remember him? Turns out he’s pretty brainy. Oh wait, he’s a genius in Chemistry. He volunteered to tutor me hours before the test and boy, I got all of the concepts right? I mean, he’s just really good in explaining everything. Anyway, fucking finally Jaehyun! You’ve finally brought the straw I’ve given you after two weeks of nagging.” 

Okay, did Jaehyun hear that right?

“Come again?”

“I said, thank god you’re finally using that metal straw I got you. Look, you’re drinking that Chai Latte without having to worry about the turtle that’s going to choke on your straw!”

“No, not that. Lucas? That tall dude from your Chem? He’s good in Chem?” Jaehyun’s tone was laced with disbelief. He always thought that guy was pretty much just a student-athlete who tried to keep their grades up just to stay on the team, not some progidy in a natural science course.

His arm is met by Taeyong’s hand and the sound of slapping echoes the almost empty place. “I don’t like your tone mister! Lucas is a really nice guy.”

“How would you know? You barely talk to anyone from that class.”

Another slap. “He helped me ace the quiz without asking for anything. If that doesn’t spell ‘nice’ then I don’t know what does.”

A buzz suddenly cuts their conversation short, and Taeyong picks his phone up to find out who’s calling.

“It’s mom. Ugh, she knows my phone’s malfunctioning.” Taeyong rolls his eyes first before picking the call up. 

“Mom, I told you I can’t hear you. I haven’t replaced my phone yet. Anyway, I’m with Jaehyun. We’re down by the tea shop near campus, I promise I’ll be home by nine. If you need anything, just please text me. Calling me will be useless. Bye mom, love you.” He ends the call and puts his phone down, to which Jaehyun just grabs it and tries to see what wrong (again).

“Jae, you’ve already looked into it. It’s broken. I have to buy a new one.” Taeyong tries to take the phone away from Jaehyun’s hands but fails, as the other’s playing with him. “Give it back, dummy.”

“You should replace this.”

“I know, will you buy me one?” Taeyong bats his eyes to him and smiles sweetly. “Be my sugar daddy, Jung Jaehyun.”

Of fucking course, Jaehyun’s ears are burning up upon hearing what his best friend had just said. 

“Your ears are red! Ha! I got you!” Jaehyun hides his face in embarrassment and from the immediate surge of blackmails he’ll be getting once Taeyong successfully snaps a picture of him with his face and his red ears. 

“Stop being mean, Tae!” 

But Jaehyun doesn’t mind it, honestly. Especially not since he’s seeing Taeyong smiling so widely he’s sure the latter would complain about his cheeks hurting again later. He loves this, he loves seeing Taeyong happy and he sure as well wouldn’t mind being the victim of teasing when it makes his best friend happy.

* * *

“Hey! God, Lee Taeyong! I’ve been here for two hours now, where are you? I’ve been trying to call you for the hundredth time!” Jaehyun exasperatly says through his phone. Taeyong was supposed to meet him in the tea shop two hours ago but for some reason, the other isn’t still there with no messages nor calls. 

And yes, Jaehyun is worried.

“Jung Jaehyun! You know I can’t hear you right? Anyway you’re probably blabbing words right now, so stop it, it’s useless. Can’t talk for long, I’ll text you okay? I’m sorry for not showing up. Bye!” The call ends abruptly and Jaehyun lets out a frustrated groan (to which startled the staff), and combs his fingers through his hair to cool himself down. 

After a minute, he receives a text from Taeyong.

_ From: Taeyongie _

_ Hey! I’m really sorry, I feel really bad. But I got stuck in the Chemistry Lab for an experiment. You know how the signal’s pretty shit there. I’ll make it up to you, I swear. Anyway, I’m assuming you’re home? I’m still in school, when you called we were passing through the night classes and I didn’t want to be noisy so I ended the call. Lucas and I are headed to a nearby hotpot place! Might wanna join us? _

_ P.S. I know you’re annoyed and worried. I’m sorry you big baby. I’ll treat you some Chai Latte next time. _

Jaehyun ignores the little pinch he feels in his heart when he reads Taeyong’s text. He’s just glad Taeyong’s alright. Jaehyun gets up from his seat and grabs his bag, waving to the counter before exiting the tea shop. 

He types his reply.

_ To: Taeyongie _

_ Yeah, went home like an hour ago. Figured you wouldn’t show up. Anyway, yes I am annoyed. And worried. But not anymore. But you still better treat me my Chai Latte.  _

_ Have to decline hotpot tonight, though. I’m not really in the mood. See you tomorrow. _

Jaehyun makes a mental note to stalk that Lucas’ twitter account tonight, and maybe his Instagram account too. Just to, you know, indirectly find out if Taeyong’s having a good time.

* * *

“Hey.” Jaehyun waves at his best friend, who’s now running towards him in the hallways. 

Taeyong grins at him as a  _ thank you _ because he waited for him, which is one of the things Jaehyun adores about him. Jaehyun waits for him everyday, it’s not like it’s a rare occurrence, but Taeyong always makes it a point to give him a little smile, sometimes maybe even a pat on the cheek.

They walk to class together, Taeyong fumbling with his books and notes, and Jaehyun is confused as to why the other brought his small bag instead of his usual backpack.

“I accidentally spilled soup all over Lucas’ bag last night, and he has practice for soccer this afternoon. The bag was the only one big enough to fit his clothes and books and he takes the train everyday going home so I thought it was only fit that I lend him my bag for a few days.” Taeyong explains without Jaehyun asking. Of course, Jaehyun doesn’t need to ask. He knows Taeyong will tell him everything.

Jaehyun takes some of Taeyong’s books and carries it to class without saying a word, and the other lets him, of course. It’s not like Taeyong can do anything about it anymore. Jaehyun will probably leave him behind and walk to class ahead just so Taeyong wouldn’t have to get his books back from him. 

“You should have gone with us. Lucas is really funny. You’ll like him.” The other says nonchalantly.

_ Yeah, right. _ Jaehyun thinks, but he only hums in response. He’s trying to keep his mouth shut, of course. Jealousy doesn’t sit well with Jaehyun. Might as well confess now than open his mouth when he’s feeling like this.

They enter their only shared class for the day and as per usual, Jaehyun finds a green note taped on his desk on a Friday morning. 

“Ooh, what did they say now?” Taeyong tries to take a glimpse of what’s written in the note, but Jaehyun immediately folds it. He puts Taeyong’s books on the other’s desk and grabs his wallet from behind, tucking the note safely in it.

“You know I’d still find a way to read that.”

Jaehyun places his wallet back in his back pocket before turning to Taeyong. “You always say that whenever I get a new note but you never really try.”

Taeyong just shrugs, opening his notes and starts to doodle a strange looking man holding a small note. He adds little hearts around what he’s trying to draw. “Eh, privacy. Also, I think you like them.”

“I don’t.” Jaehyun denies, yet a faint blush forms on both of his ears.

His best friend clicks his pen close and shows Jaehyun his finished doodle. “This is you, holding the note with hearts all over you.” He furrows his eyebrows at the drawing and is about to exclaim how the picture does not look like him at all when he feels Taeyong pinch his already warm ears. “You may lie, Jung Jaehyun. But your ears tell me the truth. Always.”

He ignores Taeyong and his incessant teasing the rest of the period. 

* * *

Jaehyun unfolds the note that’s been sitting on his wallet the whole day and finally reads what’s written.

_ Hi, Jaehyun!  _

_ Your hair looked absolutely great when you styled it parted in the middle last Wednesday. I think I fell for you a little more. How are you so attractive?  _

_ But it’s not just your face, though. I’ve said it in my past notes already so I won’t repeat it here hehe~ _

_ I hope you have a great week ahead, Jung Jaehyun! _

It’s not signed, like any other notes he’s gotten. The note is computerized, printed, and is always,  _ always  _ on a green mini note. That’s all he knows. Frankly, Jaehyun has zero idea of who’s been sending him these little notes since the start of the semester and he’s not entirely interested in finding out who they are, either.

He looks at the folded green note pinned on his corkboard and smiles; now this, this is his favorite one.

_ Jaehyun~ _

_ Do you know you and Lee Taeyong look good together? You two make the perfect couple! Why don’t you date him? _

_ Ah, you might think, “Why is this person pushing me towards Taeyong? Do they not like me?” _

_ I like you! I like you a lot, Jung Jaehyun. But I want you to be happy, too. I just think Taeyong makes you happy because you smile a lot when he’s with you. _

_ Have a great week ahead, Jaehyun! ‘Til next Friday~ _

Yes. If Jaehyun could talk to this person, he would tell him that they were right. That Taeyong indeed makes him happy. Hell, when he read the note dated today about his hair last Wednesday, he immediately remembered Taeyong complimenting him that same day about his hair. (Though Taeyong also said if he doesn’t want more admirers pouring in he should stop styling his hair that way.)

Taeyong.

Jaehyun glances at his watch and realizes it’s half-past eight yet Taeyong hasn’t messaged him yet. He knows the other doesn’t really like checking his phone and ignores notifications, unless his phone buzzes nonstop. 

So, Jaehyun, despite knowing how shit Taeyong’s current phone is, dials his number.

It takes the other five rings before picking the call up and almost immediately, Taeyong starts talking.

“Hey, I’m on my way out, we’ve just finished lab. Lucas says he’s drive me home, he brought his motorcycle with him. And oh, he gave me back my bag! We’re late ‘cause we couldn’t meet up before his soccer practice and he got out of that late. Stop worrying, okay?”

But what Taeyong doesn’t know is while he’s speaking to Jaehyun, whom he thinks is just listening silently on the other side, Jaehyun whispers words he can never say out loud knowing Taeyong can hear him.

“I miss you.”

“I love you, Yong.”

“Should I pick you up? Ah, you might think it’s a bit weird.”

“I don’t really like seeing you with Lucas.”

Jaehyun smiles at his own little secret. Maybe Taeyong having a broken phone is an advantage, after all.

“I’m ending the call now, Jung! I’ll video chat you when I get home.”

He hears the line beep and opens his laptop right away as he waits for a ring from Taeyong.

* * *

Jaehyun waits for Taeyong again on the same spot the next Friday.

“I don’t know why you’re always kind of sweaty when you arrive.” Jaehyun comments, obviously teasing the other.

“And I don’t know why you keep on waiting for me when you know we’ll just be meeting in class.” Taeyong retorts.

“Hey, it’s the only class we have together this semester. And it’s only on Fridays, mind you. I don’t see you much around campus aside from this.” Taeyong just rolls his eyes at his friend, and Jaehyun sees his reaction.

He pinches the bridge of Taeyong’s nose and runs to class after what he’s done. He hears the other’s steps trailing behind him and Jaehyun takes it as a signal to run faster.

Jaehyun steps inside with a glaring Taeyong, who elbowed him on his side, just behind him. He immediately spots the green note on his desk as soon as he enters. They both make their way to their seats and Jaehyun takes the note away before Taeyong can snatch it away from him, placing it on his wallet again.

“Whatever, I’ll get to read those notes sooner or later.” Taeyong whispers as he tries to catch his breath. “I forgot to tell you.”

“Hm?”

“Lucas and I are headed to the mall this afternoon. Want to come with?” 

Jaehyun’s mind goes into haywire after hearing what Taeyong had just said. Lucas? Taeyong? Making unspontaneous plans? When they’re already finished with their Chemistry project?

_ What? _

“You okay, Jae?” 

He snaps out of it and looks at Taeyong, observing how worried he looks at him. 

Jaehyun knows Taeyong and his…friend have gotten a lot closer, especially since they’ve been working nonstop as partners for a project. He also knows he’s not in any position to act like a jealous boyfriend because he’s  _ not  _ Taeyong’s boyfriend. And Jaehyun thinks he’s nowhere near that line. Not when a whole Lucas Wong, good in Chemistry, decent soccer player, owns a goddamn motorbike is around.

Taeyong, Jaehyun thinks, deserves to meet people who are potentially going to be the love of his life. Jaehyun also thinks he’s not ready yet, not read to let his best friend go. Not ready to let his feelings go.

But in this situation, Jaehyun is not the one who matters.

“I’ll pass.” Jaehyun  _ almost _ says he wants to come. It’s a relief he had some sort of resistance left in him.

“You sure? We might be watching something later.”

_ Fuck. _ Jaehyun curses mentally. Taeyong and Lucas. Alone together in a dark place, probably watching either a rom-com or a horror movie because that’s what Taeyong likes (and Lucas better give in or else), sharing a popcorn and a drink, maybe since it’s what Jaehyun and Taeyong would do.

“Yeah, I’m sure. You enjoy, though.” Jaehyun replies, but he doesn’t spare Taeyong a glance.

* * *

Jaehyun orders a tall iced chai latte but it’s for to-go this time. The man on the counter seemed to be looking for the person who orders a chocolate milk tea, extra  _ boba _ with him and frowns a little when he sees there’s no one and Jaehyun’s stoic face. 

The door opens and Jaehyun almost expects it’s his best friend.

And yes, it is his best friend.

But not  _ the _ best friend.

“I knew you’d be here.” Johnny takes the seat just by the door while Jaehyun waits for his order. “Where’s Taeyong?”

“Out with his friend.”

“Without you? Are you guys fighting?”

Jaehyun only sighs at the other. The cashier hands him his drink and Jaehyun sees him offer a small smile in what seems to be an attempt to cheer him up even just a little. 

“How would I know where he is if we were fighting, Johnny?”

They both exit the tea shop and Jaehyun walks to the direction of his house, not caring whether Johnny follows or not. 

“I wanted to talk to Taeyong. He knows that Lucas guy, right? I’ve seen them in campus together once or twice.”

Jaehyun tightens his grip on his drink. “Yeah, he’s actually with him right now.”

Johnny’s lips form a small ‘o’ upon realizing why his friend’s looking all grumpy and exuding negative energy around him. “Ah, I see the reason for the face.”

“The what?” Jaehyun’s annoyed now, honestly. He just wants to go home and binge-watch whatever’s new on Netflix to keep his mind off of Taeyong’s date.

“The face. You know, when you’re all grumpy and mad, you do the face.”

Jaehyun hits his friend’s arm and brisk walks faster, not wanting to deal with any more of Johnny’s annoying, happy aura.

“Can I get Taeyong’s number, though? Since he’s with Lucas and all maybe I should give him a call.”

“His phone’s broken. He can’t hear you. Just text him.” He fishes his phone out to airdrop Taeyong’s contact when his phone rings.

“Oh? Taeyong’s calling.” Jaehyun ignores Johnny and turns his back on him, wondering why Taeyong’s calling him right now when he usually just texts.

Jaehyun’s mind immediately forms a reason, though. And he doesn’t like it. Not one bit.

He assumes Taeyong’s calling because calling takes less time to do than texting, especially if what Taeyong’s going to tell him is a bit long. And of course, Jaehyun assumes he doesn’t want to be disturbed, not when he’s having the date of his life with Lucas. 

The thought boils something in Jaehyun.

_ Fucking brain.  _

Jaehyun accepts the call, but rather than letting Taeyong talk, his emotions get in the way.

“I’m jealous. I don’t like it when you’re with him. Fuck, we’re supposed to be hanging out at the tea shop right now. But no, you’re with him right now and I can’t do anything about it. I can’t even be mad! I don’t have the right to be mad because I should be someone who would support you whenever you meet someone new, right? This is a chance at your happiness, finally someone who has balls to ask you out, right? God, I just love you so much I wish it were me instead. Of course, I don’t have the fucking courage to tell you that to your face because frankly, I’m scared of losing you so I hide my feelings away while I rant to you knowing you will never hear this because your phone’s broken. I’m a coward. But god, Lee Taeyong I love you. I just hope he’s not a boring jock and he’s as fun at dates as you say he is. Fuck, he better be treating you right and buying you all the chocolates and candies you’ll eat while in the cinemas because if he doesn’t, I’m going to rip his head off.”

He pants; he’s out of breath. He didn’t realize he’s holding that much in until now.  _ Wow, that felt good? _

But Jaehyun doesn’t hear anything at the other line.

“Taeyong?” He stupidly calls out. 

Jaehyun hears the line cut.

He messages Taeyong right away and asks what’s wrong and to text back immediately if everything’s okay. Jaehyun continues to walk, almost forgetting that Johnny’s right behind him when the other speaks out. 

“Man, that was some speech.” 

He flips on Johnny and walks home, worrying about Taeyong and his odd call.

* * *

  
  


Jaehyun sits on their porch, waiting for anything from Taeyong. It’s unsettling for him to not know why Taeyong had called but did not even speak.

He sighs, raising his phone up, thinking he could get a better signal if he does that. 

* * *

Taeyong has never ran inside a mall in his whole life.

At least not until now.

He knows Lucas understands. 

He just needs to reach Jaehyun as fast as he can.

* * *

Jaehyun remembers the note inside his wallet and decides to read it as he waits for Taeyong’s message. He takes out the small green paper and is about to flip it open when he hears Taeyong.

“Don’t.”

He sees Taeyong all sweaty and panting. The other looks like he’s just ran a marathon to Jaehyun’s house.

“Yes, I ran. There were no taxis available and I wanted to be here as fast as I could. Stop worrying, put that frown away. I’m okay, Jaehyun. It’s not more than two miles from here.”

Jaehyun stands up and is about to usher Taeyong inside when the other speaks out again.

“Hi, Jaehyun! Your hair looked absolutely great when you styled it parted in the middle last Wednesday. I think I fell for you a little more. How are you so attractive? But it’s not just your face, though. I’ve said it in my past notes already so I won’t repeat it here. I hope you have a great week ahead, Jung Jaehyun!” Taeyong recites what’s in Jaehyun note last week, word per word.

“You read it?” Jaehyun is surprised, honestly. But he’s not mad. He’s just puzzled how or when Taeyong got a hold of it.

Taeyong shakes his head.

“The one on your corkboard. It says: Jaehyun. Do you know you and Lee Taeyong look good together? You two make the perfect couple! Why don’t you date him? Ah, you might think, “Why is this person pushing me towards Taeyong? Do they not like me?” I like you! I like you a lot, Jung Jaehyun. But I want you to be happy, too. I just think Taeyong makes you happy because you smile a lot when he’s with you. Have a great week ahead, Jaehyun! ‘Til next Friday.”

He’s confused now. Hell, he’s beyond confused. How Taeyong knows all of that by heart, he has absolutely no idea.

“That’s your favorite? Am I right? I realized it just now. When I saw a green note on your corkboard after the week you received that, I was confused. Of all the notes you’ve gotten, why’d you pin that particular one there? Then I realized something today.” Taeyong walks closer to Jaehyun and stops when they’re less than a feet apart. He holds Jaehyun’s hand that has the note and says, “This one says: Hi, Jaehyun. You look nice in green. It’s not your favorite color to wear, am I right? But it looks nice on you. It brings out more of that fresh feeling you give to everyone, especially when you smile. I hope you wear green more often. I hope you have a great week ahead, Jaehyun!”

Jaehyun is trembling as he opens the note on his hand. He doesn’t dare look at Taeyong right now, knowing that when he does, he’d probably cry in front of him. He’s assuming something from Taeyong’s words. But he’s not sure. Maybe he’s just overthinking things. Maybe Taeyong’s just read the notes somehow. 

Even when Jaehyun reads the entire note, even when Jaehyun realizes Taeyong had just said the entire thing printed on the paper and has it memorized, he still refuses to heed to the only thought lingering in his mind.

_ He likes you, idiot. _

“I love you, you idiot.” 

Fuck, he knew he was wrong.

“I love you, Jung Jaehyun.” Jaehyun finally gathers the courage to look at Taeyong and when he finally does, all he sees is an angel smiling widely at him. “I heard what you said on the phone.”

Jaehyun’s mind loses it again.

“You  _ what?” _

The other pulls a new phone out from his pocket. “I bought a new phone a while ago. Lucas was buying one too so I thought, I was there already so might as well too, right? Then I called you, I was hoping to prank you and to find out whether you were cursing me whenever I call. But I got the sweetest confession instead, do you always do that? Do you confess whenever I call because you know I can’t hear you? Hm?” 

Jaehyun’s brain fails to make up a response.

“You’re so cute, Jaehyunnie.” He feels lips land on his cheek. “I just told you I love you and now you’re frozen? What should I do to unfreeze you then?”

Taeyong wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s neck and tiptoes so their faces are levelled. “Will this do the trick?”

Lips land on Jaehyun’s own, and he has absolutely no idea what came to him because his lips automatically  _ respond _ to Taeyong’s kisses. Taeyong has his lips parted a bit wider than Jaehyun’s, so the latter takes the opportunity to slide his tongue against the smaller’s own, biting Taeyong’s lower lip in the process.

The both of them almost forget they’re just outside Jaehyun’s house and that either of Jaehyun’s parents might pop out of nowhere when they hear something crash from inside. They break their lips apart, but not before Jaehyun steals one last chaste kiss from the other.

“I wonder why we waited for so long to do that when we could’ve just said we wanted to experiment on each other or something.” Taeyong jokes, resting his head on Jaehyun’s neck.

“Maybe we were both scared it would end badly.”

“Yeah, neither of us wants to lose each other, huh?”

Jaehyun pulls Taeyong closer, if it’s any more possible, and plants a light kiss on top of Taeyong’s head. “What does this mean for us?”

“I guess it means that we love each other,” Taeyong leaves a trail of kisses on Jaehyun’s neck, “that I don’t have to leave those notes every Friday just so I can tell you how much I like you,” on his jaw, “and that you don’t have to confess to no one whenever you call me because I have a decent phone now,” on his cheek, “and that we’re together now? If you want to?” Taeyong’s lips hover on Jaehyun’s, waiting for an answer.

Jaehyun initiates the kiss this time.

“So that’s why you’re always sweaty when you arrive.”

“Not the time to tease me, Jaehyun.” 


End file.
